Twin Terror's Strike Force
by Breanna and Silver Galaxy
Summary: Shopping and young Saiyajin boys do not mix... Satan City finds this out after Trunks and Goten escape the mall and their parents. After all, mischief and mayhem are their specialities.
1. One

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


It was nice, warm, sunny Saturday morning in Satan City. The warmth of the sun radiated down on the inhabitants, tourists, and entrepreneurs of the large city, in which was named after Earth's greatest champion: Mr. Satan.

  


However, two particular children were not quite awake to enjoy the beautiful morning..., for Son Goten and Trunks Briefs were snoozing away the hours at Capsule Corporation.

  


Groaning softly, Goten shifted positions, resulting in his foot connecting with Trunks' head. Deep sleepers as they were, neither took notice.

  


"Trunks! Goten! We're going shopping!"

  


Bulma's loud, commanding voice cut through their dreams such as ...a baby's cry would, which is something young Goten had become painstakingly accustomed to ever since his baby sister, Kiara, had been born seven months earlier.

  


"Shopping...?!" Trunks mumbled, shoving Goten's smelly foot away from his head. He could sense everyone's ki in the kitchen... Goku, ChiChi, Kiara, Gohan, and his mother and father. She was actually serious about going shopping! "This suuucks!"

  


"Shut up!" whined Goten, pulling a stray pillow over his head. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to go shopping. In all honesty, all he wanted to do was EAT!

  


Trunks gave his friend a dirty look, kicking him south of the border in reply. "Get up. I don't want my dad getting involved, and I don't think you do, either."

  


The Son boy moaned, realizing the truth in Trunks' words. Bulma and ChiChi were probably dragging Vegeta and Goku along for the oh so 'fun' shopping trip... That officially made Vegeta's mood dark, cold, and one in which no one wanted to get on the bad side of.

  


Groggily stumbling out of bed, they pulled on their clothes (not realizing that Goten had taken Trunks' shirt and Trunks had taken Goten's...), the two mismatched boys all but fell down the steps leading to the kitchen. There, they found their parents, Gohan, and Kiara simply waiting to leave after breakfast.

  


Fifteen minutes later, tons upon tons of food later, and lots o'whining later, the large group made their way to the car...

  
  


And once upon a shopping trip....


	2. Two

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part two**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


Looking around the van as Bulma got in, she saw the arrangements. Trunks and Goten at in a seat right behind the main front. Gohan, Chichi, Goku and baby Kiara were in the back and Vegeta sat in the passengers seat. He didn't look happy. Trunks and Goten were less than excited, but when Bulma mentioned ice cream then the park they jumped at the chance. Bulma looked to the back and saw Goku playing with a giggling Kiara. Chichi smiled and told Goku to watch his strength.

  


Goku said something, then went back to playing with Kiara.

  


Bulma then shut the silding door, climbed in the drivers seat and drove ot the Mall.  
  
  
******  
  


The Mall was backed. Every one of different sizes swamped the Mall's halls. The Sons and Briefs made their way to the first store...Millers Outpost. This was Chichi's favorite store to hunt clothes for Goku and Goten.

  


Goten looked up at the sign and frowned. He then whispered to Trunks who looked less enthusiastic. Hey Trunks he said as close to Trunks as he could get. Trunks leaned over, he equally whispered. I know why mom picked this store, he said with a cringe. Trunks blinked, Goten shuttered cause' she wanted to put me in binding cloths and tell me how cute I look he said with a quit sneer. Trunks made a face. Yea, my mom wants to take me to B&K Big Kids after this. She told me yesterday. Trunks and Goten both shivered.

Goku looked around. He saw Vegeta lookscared. Goku smiled. He had never seen him like this. When he looked at Vegeta again, Vegeta's usual frown was back in place. All of a sudden, Kiara started to giggle. Looking down, Goku smiled at his 7 month old daughter. In response, Kiara made a gurgling noise and kicked her little feet all the while sucking on her pacifier.

  


His hands clenched into fists, Trunks shuddered at the thought of how the day could possibly go: Embarassing outfits, ridiculous mothers smothering them in front of girls, their Saiyajin pride being ripped to shreds! "We're Saiyajin! We shouldn't have to be put through this!" grumbled seven-year-old Trunks to his younger partner-in-crime, a defiant fire lighting his young azure eyes. "We don't have to stand for this!"

  


"No, we don't have to stand for this! There's a bench! Let's sit down for this! We'll show them that we're not gonna stand for it!" Goten replied quietly, the same fire claiming his raven eyes.

  


Trunks blinked, giving his friend a strange look....all before he slapped himself in the head. "Goten, I meant that we don't have to put up with this!" Too late, Trunks realized. Goten was no longer by his side, but instead, had already taken seat on the wooden bench, his arms folded stubbornly over his chest.

  


"Ha!" 

  


"Eh..." Trunks groaned to himself, before he caught glance of a reflective surface...and the horrifying truth that, well, horrifed him. "Oh no! My hair...it's...it's MESSED UP!" Hurriedly, Trunks cocked his head downwards, fixing his precious hair. Upon doing so, however, he saw an exit not too far from them. Shifting his gaze, he also saw that the adults and Gohan were out of the way...in perfect positions for Goten and himself to make a clean getaway from the hell of...the shopping mall!

Stealthily, Trunks innocently sat down by Goten. He remembered to keep his voice low, so the Saiyajin of their party wouldn't hear his plans... But, on second glance, he found that Vegeta and Bulma were already arguing (Trunks overheard something about "...no Saiyajin would lower themselves to shopping for PINK clothes!" "But it'd match his hair!" -- that fueled Trunks' defiant and angry mood, to say the least); Gohan was attempting to distance himself from the group, to avoid further embarassment; and Goku and ChiChi were googling over their daughter. He figured he would be safe screaming it at the top of his lungs, without so much as receiving a minute glance from anyone.

  


Still and all, Trunks knew better than to underestimate the Saiyajin ability of awesome hearing. He decided not to risk screaming, or talking even the slightest bit loudly. "Do you see that exit over there?" he asked quietly, whispering the question to his friend.

  


"Yeah... Trunks, what are you thinking?"

  


An evil, smug grin twisted Trunks' face, somewhat scaring Goten. "Like I said, we're not going to stand - or sit - for this. We're outta here, my friend. We'll be free from the horror of our mothers!"

  


"Yeah!" Goten replied, perhaps a bit over-excuberantly. Trunks whacked the back of his friend's head, hushing him.

  


"Not too loud!" scolded Trunks. "Now, the way I see it, we innocently walk towards our parents. I doubt they'll notice us, since they're busy. Then, we just quietly act as if we're window-shopping some of the stores that are past our parents, walk out of the store, then run for it. And don't fly or use any ki! We don't want Gohan, your dad, or my dad realizing we're gone too soon, or they'll have us."

  


Nodding, Goten copied Trunks' grin. Trunks didn't have the heart to tell him that it ended up looking like the famous 'stupid Son grin.'

  


"Now, remember, act natural...and don't alarm them," reminded Trunks. "Oh, and don't mention food... Knowing our fathers, that will get their attention and ruin it."

  


The two stood up, and walked 'naturally' towards their parents. As they passed, Goten realized Trunks had been right: they were all too preoccupied with themselves to even notice them. And, to reassure Goten more about their escape plan, he couldn't seem to see Gohan anywhere. Had Gohan escaped, too!? If Gohan did it, then that must make what they were doing okay!

  


Acting as if they were window-shopping, according to Trunks' plan, Trunks made a quiet comment on the sports equipment inside. "Cool! I wonder if they have martial arts stuff?"

  


"Probably." Goten replied, playing along to Trunks' assumed act. "Hey, look down there!"

  


Faking a happy look, Trunks and Goten calmly walked towards the next window...and to the door. "Now, towards the door..."

  


As they "oohed" and "awed" over the cheap merchandise, the two soon found themselves in front of the door. Goten then noticed a key element in their escape...or lack thereof. "Trunks, did you know this was an emergency exit?!"

  


Smirking, Trunks eyed his friend. "Sure I did. Think about it, Goten! If the alarm goes off, and they make a run for it, they'll probably forget about us! When they finally do realize we're not around, they'll think that we're still in here! They'll be standing out there for ages before anyone makes the connection that it was us who set it off!"

  


"IF!? Trunks, it could just ruin our plan!"

  


His smirk growing wider, Trunks shrugged. "Only one way to find out!" And, with that, Trunks slammed the door open, running out, dragging Goten along by his wrist. As the alarms blared through the mall, Trunks and Goten quickly ran across the parking lot, and instantly became: two immature Saiyajin boys loose in one large city free to do as they wished.

  


And their parents, Gohan, and Kiara, had no idea...


	3. Three

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Three**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


As soon as Bulma, Chichi, Vegeta, and Goku heard the alarm they jumped in surprise. But as for little Kiara.she started to wail at the loud sound filling her sentive ears. Goku started to coo at her to calm her down. Is that the alarm? Chichi said over the noise. Bulma shook her head. Yeah, sounds like it's the fire alarm! Bulma confirmed.

  


Trunks and Goten ran for about 5 minutes before they came to a stop. Panting, Trunks grinned in victory. Goten, bending over, looking at Trunks and saw the smile that he was feeling. We did it Trunks!. We're free! Goten cheered. Oh yeah! Trunks stood straight up and gave a high-five. After looking around, Trunks and Goten looked around. Then Trunks, with a sinister smile on his face, he looked over at Goten. Hey GotenI have an idea Goten blinked. Trunks smirked, You remember those costumes for Halloween our moms made for us last year? Goten nodded. And do you remember what we did with them? he asked. Goten knew what his friend was talking about. Yup, a week ago you and me took our costumes and made them into bad guy outfits. Goten smiled.

  


Trunks nodded. Yup!, and guess what I brought? he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. Goten looked at the capsule then to Trunks. It didn't click until Trunks opened the Capsule. Goten saw on a small clothing rack was two costumes and the shoes, gloves, and gear to match. Goten grinned. You brought them! Yes! he slapped Trunks on the back. A little too hard mind you cause' the effect of the slapping sent Trunks straight down into the dirt face down. 

  


Trunks spit out dirt. He looked at Goten who was scratching the back of his head. Grinning sheepishly, he looked down at Trunks. Sorry Trunks. I guess I don't know my own strength. He said as he helped Trunks to his feet.

  


Trunks dusted himself off and then walked over to the rack where their costumes were.


	4. Four

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Four**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


Yet again, the 'scary evil grin' appeared on Trunks' face, as he looked at the costumes. "Ooooh, this is gonna be so sweet!" he laughed, grabbing the mutli-color outfits from their rack, and tossing one to Goten.

  


Goten smiled, looking at the red, black, and purple bodysuit held in his hands. This was going to be so cool! He had always wanted to terrorize a city before! He could imagine it now....

  


_People ran, frightened of the minature monsters rampaging through their city. The duo laughed, shooting ki blasts at anything and everything, and run amuck throughout buildings at their leisure. Too much fun!_

  


They had police officers running after them, trying to stop them at every turn, but ultimately failing. They laughed, flying out windows and trying to whack people as they flew by....

  


As he and Trunks stripped down to their boxers (Goten daydreaming, and Trunks giving Goten another strange look), they threw their clothes onto the rack, to be capsulized later. Pulling the suits on, they looked at each other, both grinning. Trunks grabbed the black boots and red gloves, tossing Goten a pair of each, who quickly snapped out of his fantasy. After they put those accessories on, Trunks gave Goten his helmet with stylish black shades in which would cover their eyes, and hopefully their indenities. Finally, the last piece of their costumes were added: their black and red utility belts, in which had a glittering hawk symbol in the center.

  


They looked totally awesome, and they needed no mirror to tell them that.

  


"We shall be known as.... The Twin Terrors!" Trunks declared confidently, placing his hands on his hips, Goten copying the stance.

  


"Time to terrorize!"

Trunks blinked, yet again giving Goten a strange look. "What kind of a catch line is that?"

  


"A good one!"

  


"Yeah, more like stupid!"

  


"Is not!"

  


"Is too!"

  


"Is not!"

  


"Oh, that's going to strike fear into people! I can just see Cell or my dad going around yelling: 'Time to terrorize'!" quipped Trunks, his tone dripping with annoyed sarcasm.

  


"So could I." remarked Goten, as serious as ever.

  


Groaning, Trunks flew into the air, being careful as to not exert too much of his ki. He then realized how restricted they were going to be, unless they decided to just disregard their fathers, and go all out. But if they did that, they would have to be on the run from them...

  


"Hey, Goten, if worse comes to worse, let's just consider our dads and Gohan as our enemies, and outrun them." Trunks stated, cursing their ki. If they were like Eighteen and Seventeen they wouldn't have this problem! "But try not to make your ki too noticeable, okay?"

  


"Whatever you say!"

  


Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, then. The first order of business is...blowing up abandoned cars, and then jumping up and down on moving cars!"

  


Goten shrinked back. "Uh...are you sure that's a good idea?"

  


Giving his friend a dirty look, Trunks folded his arms over his chest. "Whatever happened to 'time to terrorize'?"

  


"...Do you know how much trouble we could get in, by our parents and the law?!"

  


"Sure I do. But who's gonna mess with the Briefs?" Trunks asked cockily.

  


"What about me?!?!"

  


Smirking, Trunks shrugged. "I dunno." But Trunks did know. His mother would stand up for the Sons, and there would be no lawsuits or law trouble. He just enjoyed freaking his friend out. "Now, let's go have fun!"

  


"Oy..."


	5. Five

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Five**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


Searching along the highways, They soon came to a street filled with different cars. All to which where left unattended. Trunks grinned evilly. Yes! Now for phase one!' he said to himself as he looked at all the cars. Many were business cars and expensive-looking ones. Look over there Goten. Jackpot! he said with a happy grin.

  


Goten cheers. Alright! Time to terrorize! Goten shouted. Trunks whacked him on the head. Shssssssssh!, do you want someone to hear us! Trunks scowled. Goten rubbed his sore head. he said with a low tone.

  


The scowl instantly transformed into an almost demonic grin. "All right, Goten. You take the left side, I'll take the right."

  


Nodding, Goten levitated to the left side of the road, but was stopped in mid-air by Trunks' mocking voice. "What are you doing?"

  


"Taking the left side..."

  


"That's right!"

  


Goten nodded slowly, stifling his laughs. "Yeah. I know I'm right."

  


"No, you idiot! That's the right side of the road!"

  


Blinking, Goten held his hands out in front of him, and imagined he was writing. He was defnitely on the left side... "Trunks, I'm on the left side. You're on the right."

  


His sensitive hearing allowed him to pick up a low throaty sound coming from Trunks, which made him chuckle. "Trunks, do you not know left from right?!"

  


"...I know left from right! I'm just...just...shut up, and do what we came here to do!"

  


Chuckles turning into laughs, Goten jumped on top of a green car. Aiming downwards, Goten yelled: "Kamehameha!" As the powerful blast flew downwards, Goten used the inertia to fly upwards, avoiding injury.

  


Trunks muttered curses under his breath. Goten could be so annoying sometimes! Of course he knew his left from his right! What idiot didn't?! He was just...disoriented from the visor! That was all.

  


Deciding to not do anything fancy, Trunks simply began to systematically shoot ki blasts at the cars, blowing them up as if they were dominoes toppling onto each other.

  


"Oh, come on, Trunks! At least enjoy yourself!" Goten said innocently enough to make Trunks puke. He didn't have to act so smug!

  


"HEY! WHAT THE HELL!?!"

  


The angry voice got both the boys' attention. Someone had noticed that they were blowing up every car in sight... Now the fun was really about to begin.

  


Goten smirked. "We are the Twin Terrors! Warn this city of our onslaught, and beware! TIME TO TERRORIZE!!!" 

  


Trunks felt like killing Goten. "Hey, I'm not with him!"

  


"Oh, yes he is! He also can't tell left from right! He also pees his bed at night! He can't win a fight, and he might just pee on your head if you don't leave! He calls his pee... Ultra Mega Pee-Pee Attack!"

  


Trunks seldom allowed himself to fall from his smooth, suave, graceful façade. But Goten had crossed the line, and utterly embarassed him. He sputtered, his face turning a strange mix of bright red and purple... To be blunt, his face almost matched his get-up. "Terror Two, I'm going to kill you."

  


"Haha, you rhymed!"

  


"Seriously, I'm going to kill you!"

  


Goten blinked at Trunks. What for? he was really blank on why Trunks wanted to kill him. Trunks slapped his face. Throwing up his hands and turned to the guy, What my friend said he said dryly.

  


The guy in front of them was speechless. He eyed the boys who in front of him werelooking carefully. Flyingor rather floating.

  


Growling, Trunks clenched his fists. He couldn't get into a fight with Goten! If they started sparring, their parents and Gohan would surely sense their ki! "I will kill you...later!"

  


"What, scared?!"

  


"No! I don't want to be sensed!"

  


"....and like shooting ki blasts didn't give them the picture?!"

  


Sputtering once more, Trunks turned an interesting shade of red...again. "Shut up! We have to move!" 

  


The man witnessing it all began to run the opposite way of the Twin Terrors. Trunks noticed this, his angry growing.

  


"Where do you think you're going!? GET BACK HERE!" Trunks yelled, whizzing out of sight, and reappearing right smack dab in the man's path.

  


Goten laughed to himself. _I wonder if he knows that he sounds exactly like his mom when he yells like that? I wonder if he's going to normally sound like Bulma when he gets older... Ha! That'd be funny!_

  


"S..sorry, Twin Terror, sir! I was only...only..."

  


"Only running away like the pansy you are! Drop your pants!" Trunks commanded. 

  


"WHAT?!" Both Goten and the man exclaimed incredulously. 

  


This was getting to become way too much for Goten's poor lungs to handle! As he struggled to remain upright as he hysterically laughed, he didn't notice the death glare Trunks was shooting him. "Terror One...you sound like your mom, have purple hair, and now you want to see a guy in all his glory?! You...you..." 

  


"Don't finish that thought!" Trunks yelled, yet again resembling Bulma in voice. He turned his attention to the man. "You're wearing boxers, right?"

  
T 

he man nodded, suddenly becoming afraid for another reason... "They're neon pink."

  


Blinking, Trunks simply sputtered even more, suddenly becoming aware that he was losing his suave grace at the young age of seven... "I didn't want to know that!"

  


"I bet you didn't!" remarked Goten, laughing even more. Finally, Trunks was getting the kick in the pants he deserved! "I bet his boxers really look like you, Tru...Terror One!" Goten quickly caught his mistake, assuring their identies remained secret.

  


Losing his temper, Trunks shot a random ki blast at Goten, smirking when a very loud, screeching "OUCH!" resonated throughout the neighborhood. "Drop your pants."

  


Shakily, the man did as ordered. As his pants slowly slid down his legs, Trunks and Goten both stared with wide eyes at the neon pink boxers. They really hadn't believed him...

  


"What the heck kind of a guy are you?!?!" Trunks asked, his voice loud and disturbed. 

  


"The kind you might like when you get older..."

  


"Are you Terror Two's future self?"

  


"WHAT?!" Goten yelled, quickly flying to Trunks, with every intention of beginning a conflict. "I will not grow up to wear neon pink boxers with purple hearts!"

  


"Wanna bet?"

  


"I won't! But you probably will, since it'll be the only thing to match your nice pink hair!" Scowling at his friend, Goten decided to finally quit being ruled by Trunks. "Look at me! I'm Twin Terror One! I have girly pink hair and I like to pick flowers and sound like my bitchy mom! Wheeeee! Look at me, everyone! I want all the guys to watch me take a bubble bath!"

  


The man began laughing, high fiving Goten. "You're good, kid!"

  


Sneering at Goten, Trunks backhanded the guy in the face. He didn't really like being sadistic, but his anger was quickly on the rise. "Give me your pants!"

  


Shrugging, the guy handed over his pants to Trunks, who, in turn, slipped the belt out. He glared at the man, as he tied the guy's legs together. "We just can't let you run away, and tell everyone what's about to happen to the city. Sucks to be you."

  


Whimpering, the poor man was helpless as Trunks tied his hands behind his back with his belt. The purple-haired Saiyajin flew him to the roof of a very high building, dropped him on the ground, and, without so much as another word, flew back down to the ground.

  


"Goten, I swear to Dende that I'm going to kill you! We're supposed to be a team! Start acting like it!"

  


Goten 'hmphed.' "Trunks, we shouldn't be tieing people up like that! This has to end some time, and you're only making everything worse!"

  


"Shut up," said an exasperated Trunks. "If everything goes as we planned, our parents will think that we were in the mall the entire time. No one can place us to any of this!"

  


Goten sighed, knowing it was going to end in complete diaster. As Trunks began to fly away, in search of more destruction, Goten couldn't help but follow him, as despair closed in on him. "His plans never work out..."


	6. Six

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Six**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


After a few minutes of flying and landing, they spotted a busy intersection. Trunks and Goten looks at the many busy passing cars. Trunks smiled that evil smile again when he turned to Goten, Are you ready to be a team now? narrowing his eyes at Goten. Goten nodded. Yup! Lets do it! he cried. And with that they flew to their first victims.

  


Driving along the highway, an unsuspecting man was driving on his way home when all of a sudden two things came from the sky. He cried out and swerved off the road. Blinking, he saw in the middle of the road to small figures making faces at him and one of them pull down his pants and mooned him. The man didn't know what to think as he watched them. Then just as soon as they camehe saw them fly off. The man shook his ringing head. Man, I got to switch to decafe from now on he said shaking his head.

  


Trunks and Goten gave each other enthusiastic high fives as they flew off to find the next victims. Man!, that was awesome! Did you see the look on his dope face!! Whoa did he freak!! Trunks cheered. Goten cheered and then slapped Trunks on the back once again. The result sent poor Trunks into a telephone poll then Trunks landed face first in the dirt.

  


Goten, while still in the air looked down and scratched his head sheepishly. Oops, sorry Terror One Goten then smiled the famous Son sheepish grin.

  


Trunks got up and floated to Goten. Trunks had the same scowled look his father always wore when he was face to face with Goten.

  


When Goten saw that look, he cringed. I said I was sorry, Trunks! Goten practically shrieked. 

  


Trunks smiled, but was thinking revenge. He floated to Goten, who in response flinched. Thank okay buddy. I mean you don't your own strength right? he smiled evilly. Goten nodded. But before Trunks could do anything, Goten made a break for it. Flying as fast he could without being detectable.

  


After a few minutes of chasing each other and screaming I'm going to kill you! Trunks and Goten finally came to a stand still.

  


Trunks looked at Goten. Hey, manlets not do this anymore. Alright

  


Goten looked at Trunks and frowned. Hey!, you were the one who started the chase. I told you I was sorry for slamming you into the dirt again. It's not my fault I can't control my strength sometimes.

  


Trunks nodded. Yea, and I'm sorry I lost my cool. I know how you can get. He then walked up to Goten and patted him lightly on the back. Goten smiled. Okay, so we're both sorry then he added, Now what?

  


Trunks smiled evilly and a twinkle filled his blue eyes. We terrorize once more, Terror Two The same little rotten evil smile never left his face as Goten agreed with a cheer and when they headed off to terrorize once more.

  


But the question wasWho's next??


	7. Seven

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Seven**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


Bulma and ChiChi bawled. Their bawling encouraged Kiara to bawl. Their combined bawling made Goku and Vegeta want to attack themselves with their own ki attacks. The words "Final Flash" were dying to leave Vegeta's lips...

  


"Don't do it, Vegeta. Don't do it." Goku said seriously, cringing at the cries that were murder to his sensitive Saiyajin hearing. Truth was, he was just about ready to aim his hands inward, and utter the fatal words of 'Kamehameha' to escape the hell he was enduring.

  


"Dammit, Kakarot, don't tell me what to do! If I wish to Final Flash myself then I'll damn well Final Flash myself!" snapped Vegeta, now wanting to do it more than ever, just to spite Goku.

  


"Do it, Vegeta. Do it." Goku, again, said seriously. Reverse-psychology never hurt anyone...

  


"Dammit! I said don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta, again, snapped. In all honesty...he was getting confused! _What should I do!? Final Flash or not!? Why did he have to say that?!?! How could I let an idiot like him confuse a genius like me?!_ "Woman, demon woman, brat, stop your bawling! Our brats are all Saiyajin, and can very well manage to escape some damned mall fire!"

  


Goku scratched his head, leaning towards Vegeta, and whispering: "Then where are they, Vegeta?"

  


Vegeta's words had silenced their bawling. Goku's words had somehow reached their ears, in which had started their crying up again...

  


"Dammit, Kakarot! Keep your mouth shut!" Vegeta yelled, watching as the firemen ran in and out of the building. "I don't see, or smell, any smoke. Something's telling me..."

  


"That our children ran out the emergency exit to escape shopping with their mothers, and hearing their whipped Saiyajin fathers get bossed around by some women in whom they could easily kill?"

  


"Yes." Vegeta agreed, thinking nothing of what Goku had said. A moment later, Goku's words rang through his mind. _"...hearing their whipped Saiyajin fathers get bossed around by some women..."_ His eyes went wide. "WE ARE NOT WHIPPED!"

  


Scratching his head, Goku glanced at the Saiyajin standing next to him, who had steam all but flying from his ears. "Yes we are. Come on, Vegeta! We're the strongest in the universe, yet we still can't do anything without our wives hitting us over the heads with frying pans or threatening us with 'the couch'! Even Gohan, who has surpassed all of us, is whipped. Take pride in the fact that our youngest sons have the pride to not be whipped by their mothers! No, instead, Trunks is whipped by you."

  


"Oh, yeah?! What about that damned Goten!?"

  
"Oh, I don't whip him. I'm nice."   


Growling, Vegeta clenched his teeth and fists. "The damn brats... They set off the alarm, and they made us endure their bawling! Let's get our brats and go home!"

  


"Don't whip me." Goku said innocently, before Vegeta all but dragged him into the air, flying off, searching for their sons.

  


"MY DAUGHTER!!!" ChiChi's scream stopped both the Saiyajin in their vapor trails. Her fiery eyes were planted firmly on the laughing baby strapped securely to Goku's back.

  


Laughing nervously, Goku oh so innocently flew down to ChiChi, unstrapped the baby from the baby carryer, and handed her to his wife...

  


"Bulma? Would you please do the honors, as my hands are full at the moment." ChiChi requestly politely, a menacing grin taking form on her lips.

  


"Gladly! Goku, this is from ChiChi, for being so irresponsible!" With speed Bulma had, unbeknownst to anyone but her, she pulled a frying pan out from...somewhere...promptly slamming Goku in the head with it.

  


"OW!" The Saiyajin-raised-human yelped, rubbing his sore head. "Bulma!!!!!"

  


"Now go find the kids!" ChiChi ordered, giving Goku a death glare.

  


"Bye!" With a quick wave, Goku blurred away, to reappear seconds later with Vegeta. After what looked like Vegeta scolding Goku for a few seconds, the two blasted away.

  


Neither of them noticed a large, familiar ki suddenly appear out of thin air...


	8. Eight

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Eight**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


Landing the time machine 5 miles from the city, Trunks didn't want to be seen or heard. Recalling his last time adventures made him think of precautions before time traveling. Setting the time machine behind a boulder, he turned to an angle of a comfortable landing and shut off the main components before opening the air-lock door. Trunks, for the first time in 6 years, he looked at the Earth he knew of this time. Breathing in the freak air, he jumped out of the time machine and stretched. Looking around some more, he tried to see if he could sense the Z fighters' KI. 

  


He could sense Vegeta's, Goku's, Gohan, Piccolo's, and all the rest of the Z Fighters. But he also felt two small unfamiliar KI's he didn't know. Taking a more deeper noticed, he was alarmed to feel one of the small KI's was almost like his. I wonder who it is?' then the thought hit him. Could it be? I know it has been six years since I've been here, but could it be my younger self?' he asked himself and he homed on the small KI's. Especially the one that felt familiar.

  


Getting his sword and strapping it to his back, he lowered his KI and flew to the two small KI's that he made a mental note that they were somewhere near by.

  
  
*********  
  


Chibi Trunks grinned demonically, as he and his best friend jumped up and down on a car moving at a very high speed.

  


Copying Trunks' grin, Goten jumped down onto the hood, exerting all of his energy on preventing his flying off, and proceeded to make funny faces at the chubby woman driving.

  


"Terror Two! Moon'er!" Trunks yelled, as he continued to jump.

  


Nodding, Goten unsteadily turned around, pulled his pants and boxers down, and immediately shoved his bare butt on the windshield, wiggling it around.

  


The woman's shrill scream was murder to their Saiyajin ears, but no matter to them... They simply jumped off the car, as the woman lost all control of her automobile. They watched as it careened off a cliff...

  


The two boys watched, frozen with fear, as they watched... Had they just caused someone to get killed?!

  


"Trunks...you wouldn't happen to have the Dragon Ball Radar with you, would you?" Goten asked meekly, cringing as he awaited the explosion he knew was coming...

  


"No..." Trunks answered, staring wide-eyed.

  


Neither of them noticed they were standing in the middle of a busy highway, and were resulting in even more wrecks by doing such.

  


Still cringing, Goten ever so slightly relaxed, as he never heard an explosion...or a crash... No, instead, he felt a familiar ki... A ki he was standing right next to, but, somehow, was...saving the woman? Goten looked to his right, and, sure enough, there stood his friend, Trunks, just as stupefied as he was.

  


"Trunks? What's going on?"

  


Trunks shrugged, not taking any real notice to the fact that he could feel his own ki, only slightly different. No, what was taking notice about was... "Our dads!"

  


"WHAT?!" Goten shrieked incredulously, following Trunks' gaze to two sparkling dots in the sky, quickly heading their way.

  


"Let's get out of here!" Trunks said, grabbing Goten as he ran. Blasting off into the sky just as Vegeta and Goku touched down, and just as a car with a screaming lady was set down on the highway, the two made a clean getaway...somehow.


	9. Nine

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Nine**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


"...the hell?!" Vegeta uttered, both he and Goku staring at the purple-haired adult staring at them. "What are you doing back here?!" Vegeta masked his smile with a scowl.

  


"Well..." Mirai Trunks laughed nervously, casually approaching Goku and Vegeta. "Well...uh...funny story, actually."

  


"Out with it!" Vegeta said impatiently.

  


"Trunks! Glad you're back! But...is everything okay?" asked Goku.

  


Trunks nodded, his face turning a bright shade of red. "Yeah, everything's fine! I...I just realized that...that...before I went to my timeline after Gohan defeated Cell, I left something...important here."

  


Vegeta folded his arms over his chest, a true scowl replacing the fake one. "And it took you six years to realize it?"

  


"Yes..."

  


Goku smiled, casually putting his arm around Trunks' shoulder. "What'd ya leave?"

  


His nervous laughs increasing, Trunks lowered his gaze. "My neon pink socks."

  


"WHAT?!" Vegeta sputtered, staring in wide-eyed anger at his 'son.' "No son of mine wears...NEON PINK SOCKS!!"

  


"...well...Father, you did wear that pink shirt..."

  


"That's different!" yelled Vegeta.

  


Goku smiled even more, as he removed his shoe, and lifted his foot up to show Trunks. "What, these neon pink socks?"

  


Trunks pointed at the socks, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "That's them! Goku!.....don't wear my socks."

  


"Ah, come on... They're comfy!"

  


Trunks glared at Goku, his anger rising. "...No one wears my socks!"

  


"I do."

  


"...Take'em off!"

  


"Trunks..."

  


"I want my socks!" whined Trunks, his hair rising ever so slowly, and his eyes flashing teal.

  


"No! I found them!"

  


"I bought them!" 

  


"I don't care! They're my socks!"

  


Vegeta watched the two argue. "THEY'RE PINK!!!!!"

  


Goku and Trunks momentarily took the same side, glared at Vegeta, and, in unision, yelled: "THEY'RE NEON PINK!"

  


"What the hell does it matter?!?! Saiyajin don't wear 'neon' pink socks! Get over yourselves!" retorted Vegeta, still not believing two of the most powerful warriors in the universe were arguing over who got to wear the neon pink socks.

  


Vegeta wasn't heard, however, by the two Saiyajin. "Goku, I'm not going to ask again! They're my socks!"

  


"I've had them for six years! You can't possibly seriously ask me to part with them! I love them, and they don't like you!" Goku said ever so calmly.

  


Seething, Trunks allowed all his power to emerge, shaking their surroundings, as he screamed: "I WANT MY SOCKS!!!!!!"

  


Vegeta blinked, deciding to just go find his other...more _sane_...son who didn't throw temper tantrums over neon pink socks.


	10. Ten

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Ten**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


Flying as fast they could, Trunks and Goten soon landed on the other side of the city. Panting Trunks closed his eyes and tried to sense his father and Goku's KI. He felt them, but someone else was with them. Someone who didn't mind the fact that his KI was rising. But it soon fell.

  


Looking at Trunks, Goten has no idea his nuddy booty was showing. Goten eyed Trunks. You feel them? He asked. He could feel his dad and Vegeta, but there was someone else. Someone near by that felt sort of likeTrunks!! Umm TrunksHow come I can feel a power almost like yours? Goten asked innocently not knowing he was starch nakky from the waist down.

  


I donno, but his sentence was cut short because he jaw dropped. He saw Goten still had his pants around his knees. He saw Goten make no effort to pull them up and make himself decent. Trunks made a face. Goten!!! Pull up your pants! You're flashing everybody!!! Trunks shrieked.

  


Goten blinked and looked down. Crying out in shock, he pulled up his pants and blushed 20 different shades of red. Scratching the back of his head, he grinned I'm sorry Trunks. It's not like I mean to! He commented.

  


Trunks shook his head and sighed. Yea, I know but before he could finish his sentence, he heard walking towards them two people. Trunks frown turned into an evil grin.

  


Goten blinked. 

  


Trunks rubbed his hands together and said, I have an idea

  


Goten still had the blank look, 

  


Trunks walked silently over to the corner and peered out. He saw two teenagers walking along the street laughing and talking happily. The guy kissed his girlfriend and the girl giggled in response.

  


Goten looked over Trunks shoulder and smiled. So, what's the plan? he asked in just above a whisper.

  


Trunks grinned evilly. The he lead Goten a few feet away and said, Okay, here's what we do


	11. Eleven

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Eleven**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


Floating high off the ground, at a height neither of the two teenagers would see them at (...until it was too late, that is). Both wore identical smirks.

  


"Lower...pants!" Trunks ordered, undoing his pants and allowing them to fall to his ankles. Goten did the same, grumbling something about how he had just pulled them up again moments earlier... "Present...arms!"

  


Both of them took hold of their 'arms', pointing them downwards.

  


As soon as the teenagers were under them, Trunks yelled: "FIRE!"

  


The teenage couple looked up at the voice, just as the Twin Terrors' pee landed on their faces. "AGH!"

  


Laughing hysterically, they finished doing their...business, pulled their pants up, and floated down, landing in the middle of the two older people.

  


"Sucks to be you!" Goten laughed.

  


"Oh! You little brats!" the girl screamed, wiping urine from her face.

  


"Oooooh....touchy! Let's get out of here, Terror Two." Trunks said, turning around, slowly walking away.

  


"NOT SO FAST!" The girl grabbed Trunks by the back of his costume, roughly tugging him back. "Little kids like you need to be spanked!"

  


"WHAT?!" Trunks yelled, unable to twist out of her grasp.

  


"Terror One...you can't get out of her grasp? HA!" Goten mocked, laughing more.

  


Trunks as helpless to do anything, as the girl sat on the ground, threw Trunks over her knee, and promptly spanked him twice. The purple-haired child blinked, turning red in the face, and laughing uncontrollably.

  


The teenage boy sighed, watching. "...wonder why she never does that to me?" 

  


Goten laughed, floating into the air. "Let's go, Terror One!"

  


Flying away from the psycho chick, Trunks joined his friend in the sky. "....she sucks!"

  


Laughing even more, Goten shook his head, as the two searched for their next victims...


	12. Twelve

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Twelve**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile while everyone was running around, and the pink socks incident was still not resolved, Gohan and Vidal were coming out of a burger joint. They were on a date. (Note: Giggles he ditched the mom's! Ummmmm naughty! LOL)

  


Vidal asked her boyfriend and they made their way down the street to a nice ice cream parlor 2 blocks South.

  


Gohan innocently looked over at Vidal with a smile, 

  


How did you ever escape your mom and Bulma?? she asked with a snide grin. Because she knew that when Chichi and Bulma got together, no child was safe from there oooh's and ahhh's and the pinching cheek thing when they were having the kids try on clothes. Gohan, she knew was no exception. Even though he is 15, he still got his cheeks pinched.

  


Gohan grinned sheepishly. Um, it's wasn't easyMore or less my mom and dad were to busy with Kiara, and I got lucky because Bulma and Vegeta were fighting when I made a break for it. Then he added, I just feel sorry for Trunks and Goten.

  


Vidal nodded in agreement. Yea, poor boys. Right now I bet they're being dragged around by your mom and Bulma at many of the shops in the mall.

  


Gohan nodded. Yea, but if I know them, they'll probably get out of it somehow or another. You know how Trunks and Goten can be. Especially Trunks.

  


Vidal shook her head, Yup, he hates malls and shopping, I don't blame him if she was suddenly cut short because two short figures in funny-looking costumes stood in front of them. "...um...hello." Those costumes...those costumes are very familiar... Videl thought, furrowing her brow in deep concentration.

  


"She's ugly!" remarked Goten, pushing his ki down as far as he could, and giving his voice a high-pitched sound, in attempt to conceal his identity from his older brother and his girlfriend.

  


"I wouldn't be seen with an ugly girl like that! And, come to think about it, you're ugly too! What the heck are you wearing?!" Trunks yelled, like Goten, pushing his ki down and giving his voice a lower tone. To prove his point, Trunks stuck his index fingers into either side of his mouth, stuck his tongue out, and pulled at his cheeks.

  


Videl pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes. Trunks. There's no one else who would finish an insult like that. She glanced at Gohan, seeing him seething in anger. She assumed he hadn't caught on yet. Gohan! You don't even recognize you're own brother, but I do!? The thought was amusing. "I believe you both have crushes on me, isn't that right?"

  


She watched as both of the 'mysterious' kids tensed, recoiling at her oh so subtle words.

  


"No way!" Goten exclaimed, barely remembering to mask his voice. Gohan seemingly hadn't realized who they were, unlike Videl, so they could still salvage their fun....

  


"No! I don't like ugly girls!" Trunks yelled, kicking Videl in the knee. "And you're the ugliest I've ever seen!"

  


"Take that back!" Gohan screamed, trying his hardest to keep himself from exploding into Super Saiyajin. "No one insults Videl and lives to tell about it, so take it back!"

  


"Gohan, relax. I think you'd regret killing these two." Videl grinned, stepping towards the duo, who inched back.

  


"RUN FOR IT!" Trunks yelled, as he quickly turned on his heel, and dashed the opposite way. Goten followed, but so did Videl, and Trunks knew Videl could keep up with them, unless they went all out and flew, but then they'd give themselves away to their fathers.

  


It was a lose-lose situation, unless he thought of something!

  


Gohan closed his eyes, a smug smile forming on his lips. "That's right, run away! Be scared of me! BE SCARED!" Laughing, Gohan reopened his eyes, and found his girlfriend and the two smart-alec boys to be gone. "HEY! I STILL HAVE TO KILL YOU AND AVENGE VIDEL'S HONOR!"

  


Gohan blinked. He was drawing attention from people... Attention he didn't appreciate. Laughing nervously, Gohan took off after Videl's ki.

  


Meanwhile, Videl had tracked the boys down into an alley. "Trunks! Goten! Come on out! Don't be afraid! I know what's wrong. Your parents drove you insane! It's understandable! Now come out and we can talk about it... And I promise I won't let Gohan kill you, Trunks. And I won't let Gohan slap you around, Goten."

  


"Okay..." Goten came out from behind a garbage dumpster, his helmet held in his hands, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Videl. Trunks flew off..."

  


"Oh, it's okay, Goten. No worries." Videl smiled, stepping forward to hug Goten. "You guys are pretty evil when you want to be. Better watch it. Soon, it'll be you guys the Z-Fighters are fighting."

  


"Especially after this." Goten said, all remants of apology in his voice gone. With a slick move of his foot, Videl was falling to the ground, tripped by her boyfriend's brother.

  


"Goten!" she shrieked, her mind trying to comprehend what was going on. Before she knew it, a rope the boys had found in the trash was secured tightly around her, her arms pinned to her side. Whizzing into human sight, Trunks stood before her, grinning. "Trunks!"

  


"You're still ugly." Trunks held up another rope, that he handed to Goten. "Tie up her feet. Then, we're gonna put'er up on one of the roofs, like we did to that other guy. And, Goten, put on your helmet."

  


Videl started screaming, desperately trying to break free from her bonds, but found that she couldn't.

  


Becoming annoyed with Videl's screaming, Trunks tugged her shoe off from her foot, and shoved it into her mouth. "Shut up! Sorry to be mean, but we're not gonna let you ruin our fun. Never frig around with Saiyajin, lady!"

  


Giving Trunks her dirtiest look, Videl 'hmphed.' She growled at Goten's rough handling, and she kicked him in the head to show her growing dislike for him.

  


"Ooooooooow!" Goten wailed, rubbing his forehead. "Trunks! She kicked me!"

  


"Videl! I know your name scrambled up is 'devil', but that doesn't mean you have to act like it!" Trunks quipped, glaring at her. "Goten, finish the job. Videl, do that again, and we'll make your rooftop especially uncomfortable. Understand?"

  


Growling again, Videl watched as Goten finished tieing her feet together. Struggling as the two lifted her into the air, she made a face at the awful taste of her shoe. Just what did Bulma and Vegeta teach Trunks!? Shoving shoes into people's mouths... The next time she babysat the two, they were going to die. Painfully.

  


She screamed a muffled scream, as they roughly dropped her onto a high rooftop of a skyscraper. They weren't going to leave her there...were they?!?!

  


"Bye, Videl!" Trunks and Goten said simultaneously, flying away to ambush Gohan...


	13. Thirteen

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Thirteen**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


Gohan walked along the alley were he had felt Vidal's KI just a second ago. Looking around he saw nothing. Not a trace of those dumb kids in dorky costumes or his girlfriend. Placing his hands on his hips; he turned around towards the alleyway that went further in. However, he had no idea that two figures were behind him and closing in for the ambush

  


Getting the single rope ready, Trunks made a single to quickly spread the rope and try to surround Gohan. Goten nodded and did what he was told.

  


Nodding, Trunks said, As he quickly took Gohan by surprise.

  


Gohan whirled around, but before he could comprehend what was going on, The two same figures has managed to surround him, tie him up and knock him to the ground. 

  


Trunks and Goten stood in front of Gohan and with a low/hoarse voice (or as best as he could!) Don't move!

  


Gohan looked up at the little figure in costume. Who are you?

  


Goten and Trunks laughed evilly, Wouldn't you like to know! Goten said with the same high shrill voice as he did last time.

  


Trunks frown turned into an evil smile. As he looked down at a helpless Gohan, his little mind thought up the most sinister plain yet. Turning to Goten, he said Terror Two!Help me take off his clothes!

  


Goten blinked, but said nothing. Instead he nodded and walked almost reluctantly to his much older brother.

  


Gohan's eyes widened. Trying to break free, he was helpless as Trunks and Goten made their way to him. 

  


A few minutes later

  
  


After much struggle, Trunks and Goten had fully stripped Gohan down to his boxers. Trunks looked down and snickered when he saw the design on the boxers he was about to fall over. However, poor Goten was already laughing his little head off at his brother's choice in underwear. Barney!!! Bawhahahaha! Goten stuttered trying to catch his breath.

  


Trunks now was pointing and laughing. In his best low tone, he said; You woosey! What grow man goes around wearing Barney underpants? he was laughing harder now. His knees buckled out from under him and his curled up cause he was laughing so hard. 

  


Gohan was turning red as he watched those juvenile delinquents make fun of the boxers his mother had bought for him. So, now added to the embarrassment of being tied up, he was almost nakky and tied up. Life couldn't any worse.

  


Finally Trunks and Goten composed themselves and stood up. So, Terror Onewhat do you think we should do with him? he asked, still using his high shrilled voice.

  


Trunks looked at Goten and planted an evil smile on his face, Help me with him Terror TwoWe're going to put him on the roof top.

  


Goten blinked. He was getting bored with the whole putting the victims up on the roof thing.

  


Trunks nodded, and do you know why Terror Two? He asked.

  


Goten shook his head. Not a clue Terror One

  


Trunks said with hand gestures, It's around one in the afternoon right? he asked, looking up.

  


Goten nodded. 

  


Trunks cocked his head to Gohan then back to Goten. It's gonna be hot on top of the high scrappersincluding the title ground. Trunks evil smile grew wider.

  


Goten didn't get it at first, but then it clicked. He then grinned from ear to ear. 

  


With a motion, Trunks and Goten lifted Gohan and took him to one of the skyscrapers and dumped him there.

  


Gohan yelled because as soon as his bare skin touched the hot title, it felt like fire on his bare body parts. Looking up, he growled dangerously at the two brats who hovered just a few feet away. Keeping their arms crossed, he saw they have evil/smirks smiles on their faces. You not going to leave me up here are you?!!! he shrieked.

  


Trunks nodded. You bet. Now you be good, he said with a grin.

  


Goten laughed and started for the air. Soon followed by Trunks.

  


Gohan, now alonetook on the task of trying to get out of bounds

  
  


Meanwhile on the otherside of town


	14. Fourteen

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer- we do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT in any shape, form or in any way. This twisted story is purely written for the entertainment of its readers. No money will be made off of this story whatsoever.   
  
Author's Note: Hehe, this is a twisty, crazy, and weird story me and Silver came up with one night!! I hope ya all like it, cause we sure loved to write it! We do own ourselvesHehe Snickers you will see! Also, please take note that we have taken certain liberties... ^_^ Call it an a/u, but Goku is alive, and there's also a fifth addition to the Son family... Kiara belongs to Breanna, so no using without permission! :)   
  
  
  


_Twin Terror's Strike Force_

**Mischief and Mayheim are their specialities**

**Part Fourteen**

  
© Breanna Breifs and Silver Galaxy 2001, all rights reserved 

**Rated: PG  
(Mild Cussing and Mild violence)**

  
  
  
  
  


Vegeta growled, as he stalked furiously throughout the streets of Satan City. How hard could it be to find two sloppy little brats?!? "How could they be evading me like this?!"

  


Vegeta didn't know, but what he did know was that when he found them, they were dead!

  


Once again searching for ki powers, he only sensed four large ones, that belonged to Gohan, Videl, Mirai Trunks, and Goku. Gohan and Videl's radiated of pain, frustration and anger, while Goku and Mirai Trunks' told Vegeta that they were still yelling angrily over the neon pink socks.

  


"I'll never know why I stayed on this planet." Vegeta grumbled to himself, searching specifically for Goten's ki. He had mistaken Mirai Trunks for Chibi Trunks once already, and there was no possible way he could do the same with Goten.

  


"Seeing as how this day has gone so far, I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up mistaking Kakarot's second spawn with that dumb purple dinosaur!" frowning at the thought, Vegeta paused on the sidewalk he was walking on, deeply concentrating on trying to find Goten.

  


Just as he was about to locate Goten, he felt something wet and heavy land on his hair. Growling once more, Vegeta slowly looked up, only to be rewarded with another 'something wet and heavy' right smack dab on his face.

  


"...RATS WITH WINGS!" Vegeta screamed, glaring at the pigeons sitting atop the branch he was standing beneath. The Saiyajin prince shrieked (yes, shrieked like a little girl) when they suddenly flew away, only to circle around and land on his towering hair. "GET OFF!"

  


With pigeon dung in one eye, a clouded judgement, and with blind rage running through his veins, Vegeta began to swat at the pigeons...but found his arms were to short to reach the very top of his hair. "OFF! NOW! GET OFF! SHOO!" he yelled furiously, now resorting to blindly shooting ki blasts at the birds.

  


He didn't hear any squawk in painful death, and he didn't hear any fall to the ground.

  


They had evaded his ki blasts.

  


But wasn't that impossible?!

  


"I have killed many things in my life! I have destroyed full planets! I have done many, many things in my life, and I WILL NOT BE OUTDONE BY A BUNCH OF RATS WITH WINGS!!!! NOW GET OFF!" And Vegeta began to swat, blast, and jump up and down...

  


Little did he know, Trunks and Goten were standing on the other side of the street, watching in amusement at the spectical Vegeta was making of himself.

  


"Why doesn't he just power up?" Trunks wondered outloud, earning a shrug from his friend.

  


"Wanna make him our next victim?" asked Goten.

  


Trunks shook his head. "He may not be able to defeat a bunch of pigeons, but I'm sure he'll recognize us and do something we'll hate. ...I don't wanna mess with my dad after a pigeon attack."

  


"What, it's happened before?"

  


Trunks nodded, stifling his laughs at the memory. "Oh yeah! The things are attracted to his hair."

  


Becoming silent, the duo watched as Vegeta finally came to his senses, and exploded into Super Saiyajin, permanately scaring the birds away.

  


That's when he felt Goten's ki. Easily tracking it down, Vegeta turned his head, and caught sight of two very familar costumes. "BRATS!" They were right across the street?!!?!

  


Trunks and Goten were beginning to think that they were way too obvious...except to Gohan, of course, who was as blind as a bat.

  


"Ah, crap." Trunks and Goten both uttered simultaneously. They started running, but found that Vegeta was MUCH faster than they could ever hope to be, and he whizzed into view...right in their path.

  


Laughing nervously, Trunks smiled, removing his helmet, ready to use it as a weapon. "Hiya, Dad! Whaddup?"

  


"You do realize that I am going to kill you, don't you?" Vegeta snarled, not sure to be either extremely peeved off or proud. After all, his son had escaped the inescapable: mothers on a shopping spree. Then again, he had to put up with the bawling, the neon pink socks, and the pigeons because of their little scheme... Heck with it -- Vegeta would just kill his son because he was proud of him.

  


"Yeah, right. You'd be sleeping on the couch 'til the day you die!" Trunks replied sassily, smirking. "You can't do squat without getting in trouble with mom, Pigeon Perch!"

  


Vegeta fumed. "Do you think your mother rules me?!?"

  


"Yeah. She has you whipped." Trunks mocked, secretly signaling to Goten to make a run for it on the count of three.

  


"I AM NOT WHIPPED!" Vegeta yelled, not believing that his son shared the same thoughts as Goku.

  


"Riiiiiiight. And I don't look like a purple mushroom with my hair."

  


Goten giggled at Trunks' retort. Now that he thought about it...Trunks DID look like a mushroom...discolored, but a mushroom nonetheless.

  


Vegeta slightly cocked his head to the side, looking at his son's hair. "...you do look like a mushroom. BUT I AM NOT WHIPPED!" 

  


"Okay, Goten, let's...run!" Trunks said calmly, running as fast as he could into the middle of the busy street. Goten blinked, deciding to go the opposite way. It was stupid to stick together. Trunks would get caught, then Goten could rescue him!

  


Goten never looked back as he ran down the sidewalk, away from both Vegeta and Trunks.

  


Trunks wasn't so fortunate as to get away. Vegeta grabbed him by the nap of his neck, roughly tugging him back. Trunks tried to defend himself, by swinging his helmet at his dad's head, but upon impact, the helmet did nothing but make Vegeta smile.

  


"Nice try." Vegeta mocked, smirking at his mushroom son. Transferring his hold to Trunks' wrist, Trunks looked at his dad.

  


"We just wanted to have fun..."

  


"Does it look like I -- GAH!!!" Vegeta was cut off, as a huge bus slammed into him, sending the Saiyajin prince sliding underneath the large vehicle. Anger ripping throughout his every fiber, Vegeta exploded into Super Saiyajin, flipping the bus over.

  


Ignoring the shouts of anger from the shocked and dazed people of the bus, Vegeta looked to find his son gone.

  


"BRAT!" Vegeta screamed, vowing to slowly kill his bratty son the moment he laid eyes on him...no, THEM. He wouldn't let Mirai Trunks get away with coming back for neon pink socks, nor would he let Chibi Trunks get away with ...EVERYTHING he had done.

  


They would both suffer.


End file.
